Paranormal Activity - PakkuPac-manxPinky
by Vanilla-Hime
Summary: Pakku, a blonde boy, one day wakes up in front of a door. The doorknob beckons him, and he steps into the labyrinth... - Vanilla-hime's first fanfic is a-go! Sorry if I make mistakes. Please review And thanks for reading!


Pinky peeked out from behind the corner and was faced with the sight of his target, a blonde boy stepping on the lights one by one,

oblivious to the boy watching him from behind.

He sighed, frustration and anxiety escaping with his breath. His "Comrade", Clyde, insisted that he take this one down.

"He's too fast for me, Pink! You just do it. Pleaase?"

This was the first time Clyde had asked him to do anything, so he felt as if he needed to do this.

The target was getting closer. Footsteps echoed throughout the labyrinth.

Another sigh escaped Pinky's lips as he muttered to himself, mentally preparing to eliminate the approaching intruder.

"Ugh! This is such a pain!" Pinky voiced a thought as he crept up behind his target.

Pakku whipped around, left speechless and startled by the pink-haired... Girl? There she was, standing in front of him.

"Um, excuse me, miss? I-is everything okay?" Pakku stammered to the girl, who looked quite irritated.

"Wait... Girl?" Pinky thought to himself. Who could this guy be talking about...?

"Oh. My braids. Damn it...!" Pinky said, glaring at the other boy.

Taking a deep breath, Pinky shouted, "Listen up, blondie! I'm not a girl! Is your head screwed on tight enough?!"

Pakku was startled, although slightly this time. He calmed down and examined the "boy" in question, eyes drifting to "his" chest...

"Oh... Oh! I'm so sorry! I really am! I, uh, just saw your clothes, a-and the braids and I thought-!" Pakku stammered,

mentally confirming the fact that this person was a male.

Pinky coughed to break the silence that followed.

"God! You've been my target for less than an hour, and you're already an idiot. I hate to do this, but..."

He said as he approached the flustered blonde. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, um, it's Pakku." the boy introduced himself as the strange person came closer.

"Pakku, huh..." Pinky thought to himself as he cornered the boy. Their faces were getting closer...

"What are you doing?" Pakku blushed, back against the wall.

"You're stupid. But you're alright." Pinky muttered, moved in and "ambushed" him, pressing his lips against his target's.

Pakku was confused. Why was Pinky kissing him? They'd only just met, haven't they?

Why wasn't he trying to run away?

The both of them stood there, lips locked in a kiss, hands tangled in each other's hair.

Pinky was the one who pulled away, a satisfied look with a slight blush on his face.

"There. That should be enough... See you later. It was fun, Pakku."

"W-wait..!" Pakku started, as Pinky walked away, occasionally glancing back at him.

That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When Pakku woke up again, the first thing he remembered is the warmth of someone's lips on his.

Then a name - "Pinky, wasn't it...?" Pakku thought to himself as he surveyed his new surroundings.

There was a sign next to a door. The sign had three symbols on it. Only two of them were aglow.

The door was seemingly beckoning him.

_Enter the labyrinth..._

"If... I go through that door, will I be able to meet that boy again...?"

Pakku stepped towards the door and placed his hand around the knob.

Shakily, he turned it.

After a while of getting mad at Clyde, he sat down alone in the labyrinth.

He... Didn't actually enjoy that, did he? Why did it seem to last so long then?

Sigh... "These rules are stupid." Pinky said to himself, recalling the strange set of game rules given to him.

_For the "Ghosts" to win, they must force "Pac-man" to use up all his "lives"._

_To do so, "Pac-man's" lips must be stolen by the designated ghost three times._

"P-Pinky? Is that you?" Pinky heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's you again. Pakku, wasn't it?" he said, sighing again. Being a ghost is tiring.

"A-are you okay...?" Pakku stammered, noticing the slump in the other's shoulders.

Pinky, not wanting Pakku to notice anyway, responded with "No, it's okay. I'm just tired... So I'm taking a break."

"Oh. I see..." Pakku's words trailed off as he sat down beside the pink-haired boy, eager to rest as well.

"What're you doing?" Pinky said, trying to hide the fatigue in his voice.

"I'm keeping you company. You can lean on me if you want." Pakku responded, his shoulders relaxed.

Pinky blushed. "Wh-What? There's no way I'm doing that, you idiot..." The sound of his voice faded as the thought popped into his mind -

_"Then again, relying on him might not be so bad..."_

Then, just then, Pinky's head rested on Pakku's shoulder as he slowly began to relax.

Pakku smiled, and thought that if this person was by his side, even if he was an enemy...

_"This might not be so bad."_


End file.
